A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that include one or any combination of plant extracts selected from the group consisting of: Ficus tikoua; Polygonum hydropiper; Pistacia chinensis; Zizyphus mauritiana; Garuga forrestii; Michelia figo; Populus davidiana; Sabina chinensis; Cuphea balsamona; Setaria palmifolia; Polygonum lapathifolium; Artemisia parviflora; Camptotheca acuminate; Washingtonia filifera; Machilus longipedicellata; Geranium nepalense; Ipomoea obscura; Cedrus deodara; Quercus aliena; Loropetalum chinensis; carqueja; condurango; catuaba; Carex baccans; Trema angustifolia; Chrysalidocarpus lutescens; Gnaphalium pensylvanicum; Lonicera maackii; Tsoongiodendron odorum; Celtis sinensis; Cassia siamea; Glochidion lanceolaris; Catalpa yunnanesis; Potamogenton perforliatus; and Cinnamomum japonicum; and any combination of extracts thereof. In particular aspects, the compositions include an extract selected from the group consisting of: Camptotheca acuminate extract; Loropetalum chinensis extract; Chrysalidocarpus lutscens extract; and Potamogenton perforliatus extract; and any combination thereof. The compositions can be formulated as topical skin compositions, edible compositions, injectible compositions, oral compositions, hair care compositions, etc.
B. Description of Related Art
Ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, malnutrition, fatigue, etc., can change the visual appearance, physical properties, or physiological functions of skin in ways that are considered visually undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious, but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, alterations in the normal regulation of common biochemical pathways, and a reduction in the skin's ability to remodel and repair itself. Many of the alterations in appearance and function of the skin are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis.
Previous attempts to improve the visual appearance of skin with known skin active-ingredients have been shown to have various drawbacks such as skin irritation and prolonged recovery periods.